Life In New York
by GleeLovexo
Summary: I'm not sure on this so I would appreciate any feedback... thank you
1. Chapter 1

_Rachel Berry promised her mum that she would look after her younger sister Marley before her mum died. It's been 6 months and the girls are still trying to move on from her death.._

 _Rachel worked as a nurse in Bellevue Hospital Center. Which is were she met her two best friends, Dr. Mercedes Jones and nurse Brittany Pierce, who introduced her to their friends._

 _She's just started her shift and was fed up already with the way her boss was talking to her._

"Hey Rach, what's up?" Brittany asked from the nurses station

"Dr St James is what's up and I've only been here what 10 minutes" She said sighing before walking towards the waiting room "Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah that's me" A blonde woman stood up holding a guy with a mohawk's hand

"Hi i'm Rachel, if you'd like to follow me" I smiled at them before leading them to a spare bed "Is this your first baby?"

"Yeah it's my first, have you got any children?" Quinn smiled at her as she sat on the bed

"Oh no it's just me, my little sister and her boyfriend, no children" Rachel laughed as she got everything ready to do Quinns ultrasound

"Aw I'm sorry" Quinn said softly as Rachel put the gel on her stomach

"It's alright, so how long have you's been together?" She smiled at Quinn and Puck

"No oh god no, we're not together" Puck said quickly earning a slap from Quinn "Hey what was that for?!"

"What's so bad about being with me?" She said looking at him

"Nothing Q, but I don't think Sam would like that you leaving him for his best friend" Puck said smirking at her

"Oh hush up idiot, sorry about him" Quinn said smiling softly

"It's alright, I've seen worse" Rachel said smiling at her before looking up at Puck "Okay Quinn, here's your baby"

"Oh my gosh it's so tiny and cute" Quinn said smiling as she felt her eyes tearing up

"Would you like to know the sex?" Rachel said smiling at her

"Eh yes!" Quinn said excitedly

"Ok, two seconds and I'll see if we can see" Rachel looked at the ultrasound screen, and smiled "Quinn, congratulations your having a little girl"

"A-a girl?, oh my gosh Puck I'm having a girl" Quinn looked up at him crying

"I know Q, congratulations" He smiled leaning down and hugging her

"I'll give you a minute alone, and go get you some pictures" Rachel said before leaving

 _Rachel walked away to get the pictures when she heard her name being called..._

"Oh hey Jake, what's the matter? Is Marley alright?" Rachel asked starting to panic

"No no she's alright, my brothers here with his friend and I need to speak to him" He smiled at her

"Oh thank god! And what's his friends name?" She asked smiling at him

"Quinn Fabray" He said smiling

"Quinn, she's my patient. She's in there tell her I won't be long" She smiled walking away

 _Jake walked into the cubicle that Quinn was in.._

"Hey bro, Quinnster" He said smirking at her

"Jake" Quinn said rolling her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to my brother, and I came to see R" He said as Rachel walked back in with the pictures

"Here's some pictures of your baby, and I'll see you at your next appointment" Rachel smiled handing her the pictures before going to leave, turning back "Jake, are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"Eh me and Mar were thinking of going out for dinner, you up for it?" He said smiling at her

"Sounds great, means I don't need to cook" She said giggling before walking away

"You know the hot nurse?" Puck said looking at him

"She's my girlfriend's sister, and you think she's hot?" Jake said smirking at him

"You think my nurse is hot?" Quinn said standing up,looking at Puck

"Fuck yes, she's got a great ass aswell" Puck smirked at them

"Well why don't you come to dinner with us?" Jake said looking at him

"No No and No! Your not setting him up with my nurse Jake, not happening" Quinn moaned grabbing her bag as she glared at him

"That sounds great Jake, where and what time will I meet you?" Puck smirked as he wrappped an arm around Quinns shoulder

"6 o'clock at Pete's Diner, it's our favourite place to go" Jake said smirking at them

"I'll be there" Puck said kissing Quinn's cheek "You ready to go, I need to get changed for this dinner"

 _Quinn looked at the two boys screaming inside her head, knowing that after this dinner she would probably be getting a new nurse..._


	2. Chapter 2

_...Previously..._

"I'll be there" Puck said kissing Quinn's cheek "You ready to go, I need to get changed for this dinner"

 _Quinn looked at the two boys screaming inside her head, knowing that after this dinner she would probably be getting a new nurse..._

 _...Now..._

 _That night Rachel walked into Pete's Diner to see Marley and Jake sitting at a table with the guy from the hospital that morning with one of her patients. She walked towards the table smiling at her sister..._

"Hey sis" Marley said smiling as she stood up to hug her "This is Jakes brother Puck, but I believe you met him this morning"

"Hey Mars, Jake, and yeah we did" Rachel said hugging Marley back before sitting next to Puck "Now your mother didn't call you Puck Puckerman, did she?"

"It's Noah Puckerman, only my ma and sister call me Noah but" He chuckled looking at her

"Well it's nice to meet you Noah" She smirked at him as he laughed softly

"So what's good here?" He asked smiling at her

 _The night went on with lots of conversations. It's the end of the night Marley and Jake have left back to their apartment. Rachel and Puck are standing outside the diner.._

"Do you want to come back to mine for a drink?" Puck asked smiling down at her

"Eh yeah that sounds good, where do you stay?" Rachel smiled up at him

"Just around the corner, let's get going" Puck said taking her hand slowly before starting to walk to his apartment

"So why where you with Quinn at the hospital instead of her boyfriend, Sam was it?" Rachel said looking up at him as she moved closer to try and warm up a little

"Well me and Sam are cops. Sam was due in court to give a statement about something and I had a day off so he asked me to go with her just in case. Their pregnancy hasn't been that smooth, sure you know that but" He said looking down at her, smiling softly at how close she is to him

"That's very nice of you to do that for your friend, and yes they haven't had an easy pregnancy, I'm just new to being Quinns nurse as the other went of on maternity leave herself. I've never met Sam" Rachel said as they stopped outside a building

"Ah well I'm glad she did, we wouldn't of met each other if she didn't" He smirked as he opened the door for her, checking her out as she walked infront of him

"That is true, so what's Sam like?" Rachel said looking over her shoulder at him smiling softly

"He's a great guy, really he'll be an amazing dad, I'm sure you'll meet him soon" Puck said smiling at her as he told her were to go

Puck and Rachel have been sitting in his apartment getting to know each other when Rachel's phone went off...

"Sorry it's my best friend, I kinda need to get this" Rachel said looking at puck

"That's fine, go ahead I'll get us some more drinks" Puck smiled at her and walked into the kitchen

With Rachel...

"Hey Tana, what's up?" Rachel said as she answered the phone "T, mitescere dicas modo etiam ieiunium"

Puck was standing in the kitchen when he heard Rachel speaking faster and in another language

"Quid fecit? Vos agere cum eam. Me et Jake conuersari, necesse est ut" Rachel said starting to get annoyed

When Puck heard his brothers name he walked back into the living room, looking at her

"Iustus adepto eam cesses pro nobis clamare. Dimittite eum ad me" Rachel said down the phone before hanging up

"Is everything alright with Jake? Sorry I wasn't being rude I just heard his name" Puck said walking over to her placing his hands on her hips

"Tell me something, are you a dick like your little brother?" Rachel glared up at him, moving to get her bag and jacket

"Excuse me? You and Jake were best pals at dinner what's changed your mind to think we're both dicks?" Puck turned and look at her confused

"I didn't call you a dick. I asked you if you were a dick like Jake" She looked at him with tears in her eyes

"What's he done?, Hey don't cry" He walked over to her cupping her cheek with one hand the other on her hip

"When Marley and Jake got to his apartment, he told her he had cheated on her with one of the skanks he works with. She ran all the way to my best friends cause she knew I was with you" Rachel sniffed looking at him

"I'm going to kill him" He looked at her,annoyed

"No your not, cause then I can't do it" Rachel said looking at him

"Rach, let me talk to him I know how to handle the idiot" Puck looked at her leaning closer to her

"Okay, I'll let you deal with him but I should go and see how Marley is" Rachel said looking him in the eyes

"Alright but first you need to agree to letting me take you on a date" Puck said leaning in closer their lips just about touching

"No, I-I don't think thats a good idea. I couldn't date my sisters ex making her see him all the time, I'm sorry" Rachel said pulling away from him, moving towards the door "See you around Noah"

T, mitescere dicas modo etiam ieiunium - T, calm down you're talking way too fast

Quid fecit? Vos agere cum eam. Me et Jake conuersari, necesse est ut - What did he do? You deal with her. Me and Jake to have a conversation, we need to have

Iustus adepto eam cesses pro nobis clamare. Dimittite eum ad me - Just get her to stop crying. Leave him to me


End file.
